There are many devices in the prior art that provide variations on the structure of a toothbrush. One of the most common goals is to provide collapsible and/or dual purpose brushes for travellers, thereby reducing the space required to store toiletries in luggage.
Another goal of some prior art devices is to provide means to help users take medication with the proper dosages and with the proper frequency. One situation in which a consistent ingestion of medication is particularly crucial is a woman taking birth control pills.
Current art birth control pills utilize low dosage levels when compared with older birth control medications. For this reason, it is essential that the woman take the same dosage at the same time every day. Without this very consistent dosage, failures of the birth control pills can occur, which leads to an unwanted pregnancy for the user.
There is no device in the prior art that includes a means to combine two or more functions into a single device, and that provides a means of reminding a user to take a consistent dosage of a medication on a daily basis.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush with a pill dispenser disposed in a handle of the toothbrush.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a labelling method to allow a user to track the days relative to medication taken.
It is a still further object of the present invention to allow the combination of a toothbrush and a pill dispenser in a single device to reduce required storage space.